The field of the invention is that of time division multiple access (TDMA) signal transmission using a plurality of carrier frequencies.
To be more precise, the invention concerns transmitting signalling data in such systems.
The invention finds applications in very many fields. For example, it can be used to transmit data via satellites to sites that are isolated and/or to which access is difficult, and more generally it can be used in any access network, especially mobile access networks.
Multicarrier TDMA systems are already known in themselves. The signals are conventionally organized into frames each made up of a predetermined number of time slots (for example 16). In those prior art systems, one time slot of each frame, conventionally the first time slot, is reserved for transmitting signalling.
FIG. 1 shows the corresponding signal structure. Each time slot 11 of each frame 12 is allocated entirely (i.e. for all the carriers) to signalling. The other time slots 13 are dedicated to transmitting payload data.
The above technique is relatively well suited to systems employing a limited number of carrier frequencies. However, if the system uses a large number of carriers (for example a few hundred carriers) a great deal of the capacity for transmitting information is lost without this being of any benefit.
For example, in the case of a system using frames made up of 16 time slots, it is clearly not necessary to have 500 (or more) carrier frequencies to transmit signalling every 16 slots.
One aim of the invention is to mitigate this drawback of the prior art. To be more precise, one object of the invention is to provide a multicarrier TDMA transmission method and a corresponding signal that optimize the allocation of transmission resources between signalling data and data conveying information (payload data).
In particular, one object of the invention is to provide a method of the above kind that is well suited to systems using a high number of carrier frequencies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of the above kind that is simple to put into practice at the transmitter and simple to use at the receiver.
Accordingly, a further object of the invention is to provide receivers for signals transmitted by the above method that are simple and low in cost and in particular that do not add any complexity compared to prior art receivers.
The above objects, and others that become apparent hereinafter, are achieved according to the invention by means of a TDMA transmission method employing a plurality of carrier frequencies accessible selectively in receivers by frequency hopping, said plurality of carrier frequencies comprising:
a first set of at least one carrier frequency exclusively dedicated to transmitting signalling data, and
a second set of carrier frequencies formed of the set of carrier frequencies that do not belong to said first set and dedicated exclusively to transmitting payload information.
In other words, the invention is based on an approach that is the opposite of the prior art approach: instead of dividing signalling in the time domain, an approach in the frequency domain is proposed.
The above technique introduces great flexibility, especially when the number of carrier frequencies is high. The technique is advantageous as soon as the number of carrier frequencies forming said first set is less than or equal to the number of time slots forming the frames transmitted.
What is more, the fact that one or more carrier frequencies are permanently associated with signalling data simplifies receiver operation, in particular during call initialization.
Said carrier frequencies forming said first set can optionally be grouped together and can be placed at any location.
The invention also concerns receivers of signals transmitted by the above method. The receivers include means for selecting one of the carrier frequencies forming said plurality of carrier frequencies and adapted to select:
at times specified by said signalling data, the carrier frequency of said second set carrying payload data addressed to it, and
otherwise, to obtain said signalling data, the carrier frequency belonging to said first set that is assigned to it.
The invention further concerns the structure of the TDMA signal produced when the above method is used.